Team HellStorm: Rise of the Hero - Book 1
by MistressFluffyTails
Summary: Life in Base Zero is murder ... Literally. But a hybrid hero named Ace fights back demon forces as leader of the mighty Team HellStorm, with intent on taking back her home world from the Demon Empire. DISCONTINUED
1. Birth

DragonStar: Finally got a Team HellStorm story done. X3  
Flare: About damn time, DS. Now you can finally get Project DragonStar going.  
DragonStar: Yeah... About that.. This isn't exactly a part of Project DragonStar just yet.  
Flare: ... Okay. You die now.

* * *

**Team HellStorm: Rise of the Hero**

Birth

* * *

_Base Zero, a world ruled by the demon king Yokai. Humans live in fear; fear of being slaughtered, sold as slaves, or tortured until suicidal. The proud race of DragonStar Warriors killed off, or so people think. That's where I come in, I'm the last of the Warriors, and I plan on taking Base Zero back before the demons destroy it._

_Trapped. That's the only word I know, that's all I am, an animal in a damned cage! _I'm the result of a revival experiment, "Alright. Let's see how you do this time, after this, you'll be ready," a voice over the intercom said, I sighed and put my Yokai Shidoa around my neck, the Yokai is a special pendant, I need it when I use my powers, or I lose control, and the darkness takes over my Soul. As I pulled out my katana blades, a young demon was thrown into the room. _So, if I slaughter the demon, I can finally get out of here? Simple enough. _I thought, I love killing demons, it keeps me in a good mood. The demon looked at me, with fear filled eyes, as I looked over the scum in front of me, I took in some details; female, around my age, and she had a red streak down her ebony shoulder length hair, just like my streak (mine was brown with silver), "P-Please, don't kill me! I have my younger siblings to look after, my parents were killed when my youngest brother was born, I have to go back!" the demon pleaded. I sighed, some demons pull this trick on me to get out of death, but I used Mind Link to look at her memories, and she was telling the truth.

I thought about it for a minute, might as well let this one live. Using Dark Shroud, I snuck the demon out, and before the fog faded, I made it look like she was killed, "Well done! Now you're ready. You will be sent to Haven Mountain, we have a base there, and they will help you form your team and take back Base Zero," the voice said, I grinned. The docs gave me some equipment and everything, "I won't let you down!" I said before leaving. When I left the labs, I saw the demon by the gate, "What the hell are you doing here? You know you'll get killed here!" I barked, the demon didn't budge, "I just wanted to thank you, for sparing my life. I overheard what those guys were telling you, if you want, I'll take you to Haven Mountain, I know some shortcuts past demon territory," she said with a smile. I agreed to it, it'll help because I don't really feel up to fighting demons yet, sure I can regenerate organs if they get cut off any, but hey, I can still get killed, this is blood thirsty demons we're talking about for Chaos' sake!

As the demon and I went on, I learned her name, Flare. Turns out it's a good thing I didn't kill her, because she knows a lot that can help me take the demons down, "So, Flare, how did you end up at the labs?" I asked, Flare looked at me, and then at the Blood Moon, "Demons who turn on the king are exiled, I was supposed to come and kill you, but I need you, more so than anything else. My family is barely getting by, and we want the humans back in control. Humans are kind to me and my siblings because my mother was a human, and she showed others than not all demons mean harm," she explained. That hit me hard, and it gave me a reason to fight for demons, "I'll take down the king of demons, and I'll make sure that you and your family will live in the best way possible!" I said, I knew that perked Flare up, she needed it, "Hey, I never got your name," she said, I shrugged. I was never given a name, "Well, I've seen your skills with your swords, you're an ace when it comes to swordplay. Hey, that gives me an idea! How's about I call you Ace?" she said, I nodded. Ace, I like that name.

Flare and I stayed in BlackThorn, the closest town to Haven Mountain, "We'll say here for the night, at the first Light Hour, we'll leave, okay Flare?" I asked as I settled my things into our room. Flare nodded, "I just hope Sapphire and the others are doing fine. Ace, thanks for everything, I owe big time for this!" the demon said before hugging me, when I was in the Labs, I swore to protect all those in need, including demons. Flare put her things with mine, I knew she was hurting right now, I know she hates being away from her family. I would too ... If I had a family. ... I hate being alone. God damn it.

I curled up on the bed, thinking of what was to come. I'll be at Haven Mountain tomorrow, I can take down the demons, take back Base Zero. Flare just looked out the window, staring at the Blood Moon, she's hurting worse than ever, I can tell. But before I could do anything, I fell asleep.

~~~~~  
I woke up just as the Light Hours started, Flare as cuddled up to me, I tried to get out of bed without waking her up, but that failed ... big time. I fell face first onto the floor, and it hurt like hell! When I got up, I had a bruise on my forehead, but my bangs covered it, thank Chaos. The demon looked at me, or, at least tried to. Her hair kinda covered up her eyes, I barely saw her crimson/violet irises. Flare hit me in the back of the head after she got up, "Don't give me wake up calls, Ace, I end up a bitch when people wake me up," she said before walking face first into the door, "It wouldn't kill you to trim the puff ball ya got goin' there, Cousin Itt," I said teasingly, she did look like that puff ball off the Addams Family, "Says the old coot!" She barked, "Hey! Just because I have silver hair doesn't mean I ain't old! Besides, you older than I am!" I barked back, Flare's older than me by about three years. As usual, we beat the shit out of each other, and I ended up knocking her out, at least, I hope I did. I went ahead and got all my stuff packed up, got Flare, and left.

Next stop, Haven Mountain. This is so gonna be a pain in the ass ... Shit. Why the fuck did I get involved with demons!? Ugh, I hope this all works out...


	2. Anti-Demon Organizations

**Team HellStorm: Rise of the Hero**

* * *

Chapter II, Book I Anti-Demon Organizations

* * *

_After I left the Labs, I started on my mission, along the way I met a demon named Flare, who shares the same goal as me, to save Base Zero from the Demon Empire. Now we're not too far off from Haven Mountain, but something tells me this is going to be hell. Crap._

* * *

Haven Mountain, not too far off, good thing too. This demon bitch is starting to get on my nerves, "Let's hurry up, Ace. I want to get out of Doka fast, it's full of demon slayers, and last I checked, I'm a demon!" she barked as we reached the gate to Doka, "A bitchy demon," I said. Flare just gave me the shut-up-or-die look. I went on into town, but Flare stayed at the gate, "C'mon, Flare, get your ass over here. I ain't in the mood for games," I growled, she just shook her head and remained at the gate. _Ugh, I don't have time for this crap. Guess we'll have to do this the hard way._ I thought. I charged at Flare and used a swift uppercut, sending her into the air, with my telekinetic powers, the rope I keep in my bag sprung out and tied Flare's hands and legs, "Now you don't have much of a choice," I said as I grabbed her mid-air and put her over my shoulder, "I hate you." She snarled, "Likewise. By the way, cut back a bit, you're freaking heavy!" I said as I carried her into Doka, "Hey, the majority of my weight is metal replacements," the demon barked.

She struggled against my grip, but eventually stopped, I had to knock her out. As I made my way to the heart of the town, a scythe flew right at me, usually, I could dodge this stuff with ease, but since I was carrying Flare, I used Shadow Dragon, it's a special defense move I created when I was at the labs, a dragon figure forged from Darkness takes the damage, but I hardly use it, because the Darkness tries to take over my soul and heart, and I can't let that happen, not yet. The scythe became wedged in the Shadow Dragon, making it disappear, "What the hell? Since when can demons do that!?" a male voice barked, the sound came from a black hedgehog, he wore a grey jacket, and had amazing emerald eyes, I starting twitching then, since I left the Labs, and met up with Flare, people call me a demon! The hedgehog got close to us, "Oh, my mistake. You kind of looked like a demon, that and you have one on your shoulder. My name's Drake. So, what's going on here?" he said. So I told him about everything.

I knew Drake was in a good mood after I told him, "Good, there's more than one anti-demon force, just one more ray of light against darkness," he said, "Yeah. Keep in mind, though, even if combine forces, we're still no match for the Demon Empire," I said. It's true, we can't take on the Empire. After I learned more about him, and offered him to join me and Flare, and Team HellStorm branched out into Doka. Flare wasn't all too sure about adding Drake. Demons and Slayers don't mix well, as we all know. But by the looks she gives him, I can tell that there's some sparks going there.

Drake showed us his weaponry collection, Flare liked the scythes, which was the majority of the collection, "I'm part Reaper, so that's why I have all these scythes," Drake explained, "Cool. I'm a Reaper Demon, I'm a descendant of the Grim Reaper," Flare said, a grin on her face, her fangs showing slightly, something tells me that these two are gonna end up more than friends before we take on the Empire. Drake trained us with special battle techniques, so we stayed in Doka for awhile.

* * *

_A/N__: Sorry this chapter is short, but I had to get this done before I get started on my next fic "My Boyfriend's A Vampire!?" and if I got started on it while I was working on this, I would've gotten stuck on both fics ... So, yeah... Oh, and by the way. Doka's actually real. I got curious and looked it up on Google Earth. It's somewhere in Germany. Isn't that cool? :3_


End file.
